The objective of the trial is to determine whether treatment of children with blood leads between about 20 and 45 micrograms/Dl reverses or prevents delays in cognitive development. The objective of this contract is to provide statistical, data management, and data analysis functions to the trial as a whole, to support the activities of the Data and Safety Monitoring Committee, the support the construction of the trial Manual, and to monitor compliance by the clinical centers to trial protocol.